


Once You Get It (Going)

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Sex, self indulgent writing lmao, shut up yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: As adults, the balance between work and play can get hard to manage. After Yamaguchi neglects to pay attention to his boyfriend, Tsukishima is forced to decide between a good nights sleep or some much needed stress relief.





	

Tsukishima's cool hands pressed against Yamaguchi''s, both of them supposedly 'sleeping'. They had been laying down for a while, having said goodnight, their conversation tapering off as they'd both grown sleepier. Yamaguchi had pulled him close, his chin resting on his shoulder. By that time they should have both fallen asleep, eyelids heavy from the long day of work they had both had.

But Tsukishima hadn't felt like sleeping.

He felt like doing things. _Things._

Yamaguchi was usually in charge of instigating, but hadn't lately, because of the long hours he had to deal with at work. It'd been a good month since they'd done anything more than kiss, and even then, it was short little sessions, involving mostly cuddling.  
At first he had assumed that Yamaguchi had just grown tired of having to win him over, but as he'd found him with increasing frequency on the couch, napping after dinner, Tsukishima had come to realize work had more to do with his boyfriend’s decreased libido.  
At first he hadn't minded, he wasn't always in the mood, and when he was, it wasn't necessarily to do the things Yamaguchi wanted. More recently he had started to experience what Yamaguchi usually had to go through. The gnawing need in his stomach constantly reminded him that _he hadn't gotten any._

Soft breathing against his ear let him know that Yamaguchi had already passed out, just like he should have been doing.  
But he couldn't.  
Selfishly, he wanted something _immediately._ It was a Friday night, so Yamaguchi wouldn't have to go to work. He wouldn't have to either. They could sleep in. It'd be fine. Yamaguchi would like the surprise. Yamaguchi would be thankful for the surprise. He rationalized what he'd be doing with a few sentences, gripping Yamaguchi's hands tighter as he took a long breath out. 

Tsukishima decisively pressed backwards against Yamaguchi's crotch, rocking gently against him to try and get him aroused before he woke him up. There was something completely degrading about stooping to this level. Rutting against Yamaguchi to turn him on was something he should have been doing in high school, not college...Well maybe he was getting the idea from Yamaguchi who had done it on more than one occasion. 

That made him feel less perverse. 

He knew his boyfriend’s body, and it slowly worked, especially as he patiently rubbed, shifting his hips up and down. The little gasps Yamaguchi had begun to make were telling Tsukishima that he was starting to have a _really_ nice dream. He carefully dragged both their hands down, and pressed Yamaguchi's hands against the waistband of his boxers. He already had a rather embarrassing erection, his overanalyzing mentality had helped him get there too fast.  
"T-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi had woken up, and Tsukishima could feel that he was only semi hard, not what he had hoped for but it would work.  
"...mm?" He wasn't sure if feigning innocence would work, but from the way Yamaguchi had suddenly moved his hands lower, underneath Tsukishima's waistband, and his hips had started to move with Tsukishima's...it was a good sign.  
"..didn’t know you wanted this.." Yamaguchi mumbled, still a little sleepy as he kissed on the back of Tsukishima's neck, eliciting a shiver. "Should have told me before.." He softly yawned, wrapping his hand around Tsukishima's thick cock, slowly stroking his boyfriend.

Which felt _good._

Tsukishima usually wouldn't say no to a handjob, "a-ah..wait.."  
But he would that night.  
"I want to do..it..Tadashi.." He grumbled softly, batting away his boyfriend's hands from his crotch.  
The quiet breathing Yamaguchi had been doing stopped completely, his teeth suddenly nipping at Tsukishima's ear "..mm but what if I don't..." He gripped Tsukishima's waist as he rubbed harder against him, making both of them breathless. "What if I just want this?"

Tsukishima called bullshit. Yamaguchi always wanted to have sex.

….

He wouldn't pass up sex would he?? Tsukishima was slightly scandalized by that realization.

"What..so you're going to pass up sex for a mediocre nap?" Tsukishima drawled out, pretty proud by his ability to form a complete sentence. Something that he couldn't say for Yamaguchi who had whimpered at that. _Whimpered._ and that was why Tsukishima liked to tease his boyfriend sometimes. "I'll do it...but...you have to ride me.” Yamaguchi still sounded sleepy, as he half yawned his request, continuing to suck on his neck. “Nice and slow like when I fuck you.” 

Thoughts buzzed in his mind, wanting to pout and say no, but he squirmed away to grab the lube from their nightstand, Yamaguchi quietly laughing from his side of the bed.

“I  can't believe this is real..do we get to turn on the lights?””  
“No.”  
Tsukishima climbed on top of Yamaguchi, steadily grinding against his crotch, his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, and he could admire Yamaguchi's expressions. They were always honest, but when he didn't think Tsukishima could see him he made even better ones, arching back a little, whispering “more” as he gripped the pillow behind his head.  
Tsukishima was eager, but reluctant to move any faster, worried about having an orgasm too soon after not having enjoyed any sex for weeks. Yamaguchi had said ‘nice and slow’ which what Tsukishima delivered. Whatever Yamaguchi asked for, he'd provide. He steadily kept the friction going between the two of them, as he simultaneously stretched himself. The steady tempo made that easy, although he found himself propping his body over Yamaguchi’s with one arm while the other worked slippery fingers inside. 

“Tsukki you're still teasing..” Yamaguchi moved his hands from the pillow, forcing Tsukishima to stop and press them back down.

“Keep them there. Don’t move an inch.” He instructed, “I'm doing all the work tonight so...just enjoy it.”

He pouted a bit and looked away, Yamaguchi’s eyes had opened wide, biting his lower lip with a nod, looking _excited._

“Y-yes Tsukki.” Yamaguchi huskily whispered back, obediently lying back, and suddenly, Tsukishima realized that it was probably some kind of fantasy of Yamaguchi’s to have him act like that.  
Well if it was something his boyfriend wanted, he would deliver, even if he wouldn’t usually indulge in being such a _pervert._  
He stopped rubbing against Yamaguchi, taking his shirt off and sitting up with his legs spread so Yamaguchi could _try_ and get a good look of his body. The dim lighting helped him ignore most of his insecurities as he moved his fingers inside, tiny wet noises filling in the gaps between his moans. For the moment, he didn’t pay any attention to his own length, twitching as he stretched himself.

There was some regret in instigating the sexual behavior now that Yamaguchi was wide awake and attentive, but he was determined to please him. 

“You look so good Kei, I want to-”

“Stop talking Tadashi.”

Tsukishima pressed a hand to Yamaguchi’s mouth, making sure his boyfriend’s voice was effectively muffled as he finished stretching himself over him. There was a pause, as he took in his boyfriend. Yamaguchi’s hot breath was making his palm damp, his brown eyes wide as he waited to see what Tsukishima would do next.

“Keep holding the pillow.. You’re not.. Allowed to touch me” Tsukishima said slowly, each of the words a final statement and clearly not a request. Yamaguchi was going to do what Tsukishima told him to do, and that was that.  
“Am I allowed to talk again…”

“...fine.”  
He sat up, gripping Yamaguchi’s cock in his hand, not moving even a centimeter, as he enjoyed feeling it twitch for a few moments, they were both waiting, and he knew that Yamaguchi was doing his best not to move, wanting to finish inside of him instead of in his hand. Tsukishima couldn’t wait, but seeing Yamaguchi get desperate, was something high on his list of kinks.

“Tsukki.. Please..” Yamaguchi groaned out, finally giving in, his hips feebly moving up. “I need to- I want to.. Inside..”

“You’re such a pervert Tadashi, can’t even wait for my ass..” Tsukishima teasingly moved his hips down, pressing the tip against his hole. “I want you to _beg_ for it, let me hear how much you want me, come on Ta-da-shi.”  
He was being mean, meaner than he’d already been as he pressed the tip in, and then shifted up, never letting Yamaguchi go more than a few centimeters inside. It was taking every ounce of his self control to maintain his poker face- albeit with a prominent blush on his face.

“Tsukki-” His name sounded so sweet on Yamaguchi’s lips, laden with need, just how he always wanted.

“You said you wanted to talk. _You’re not talking Yamaguchi._ ”

Tsukishima suddenly sank down onto his boyfriend’s cock, suppressing a needy grunt, smirking to himself at Yamaguchi’s loud mewl.  
“F-fuck- Ok- Tsukki Please _Please_ Move, dammit.” He swore louder, grinding himself up against Tsukishima, trying to get him to move, but all Tsukishima did was laugh, pinching Yamaguchi’s side before _finally_ moving, too impatient to prolong the teasing any longer. If he hadn’t had to wait for _so_ long to get this, then he could have made it last.

“Next time- “

“Next time- Anything- “ Yamaguchi was gripping the pillow so tightly, his knuckles were white, straining to _keep still_ like he’d been ordered. Seeing Tsukishima move himself, fuck himself on his cock, was unfortunately hindered by the darkness, but the quick, harsh movements, more than made up for it, and the little groans Tsukishima whimpered out..  
Priceless.

The faster he went, fucking himself on Yamaguchi, the harder it became to keep taunting him, until he was forced to bite down on his lips, keeping his groans to a minimum, attempting to ignore the noises their bodies made.  
“Tsukki-”

Yamaguchi didn’t have any problems being loud, encouraging him to move. Praising him until he was left repeating the same words over and over.

Tsukki. _Tsukki._ Kei. Kei _harder._

Yamaguchi was coming undone faster than he was, a gorgeous, panting mess, saying his name just like a prayer, begging for _him._ Someone that sweet had to be given his prize, and Tsukishima did his best to keep the fast tempo as he leaned down, smothering Yamaguchi’s pleas with a messy kiss.

He could feel when Yamaguchi came, his groans smothered in the kiss.

Too soon, and yet not fast enough. 

Tsukishima had gotten what he’d wanted, except getting off.  
Anyone else would be disappointed, but really, this was always his goal, making sure Yamaguchi finished first, the earlier, the better. A weird way to keep control of their dynamic whether he was topping or bottoming. He tittered, reaching down to stroke himself, still fucking himself on Yamaguchi’s oversensitive, softening cock, to get the most out of it. Like usual, he took, took everything he wanted from Yamaguchi while he selfishly continued moving, and stroking himself, well aware of how much it no longer felt good for his boyfriend. By the time he came, their lips were effectively bruised, and the taste of iron was on his lips as he pulled back.  Looking down through glazed eyes at Yamaguchi’s sweaty face, he could see the kiss had been much too rough, a smudge of blood on his lips.

“You’re too much..” Yamaguchi groaned out, reaching up to drag his boyfriend down into a hug, tired, and once again sleepy. 

“Shut _up_ Yamaguchi. You can’t talk about this tomorrow.” He whispered against Yamaguchi’s ear, giving it a little nip.  
“If you do I’m never doing it again.” 

All Yamaguchi did was laugh, quite sure that wasn’t even remotely true.  
After all, now he knew that  if he denied Tsukishima long enough, he ended up becoming a little sex demon just as he’d hoped.


End file.
